Question: Rewrite ${\dfrac{6^{-7}}{6^{-4}}}$ in the form ${6^n}$.
Answer: ${ \dfrac{6^{-7}}{6^{-4}} = 6^{-7-(-4)}} $ ${ \hphantom{\dfrac{6^{-7}}{6^{-4}}} = 6^{-3}} $